


Клевета

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [8]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Workplace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Кларк отказывается об этом писать.





	Клевета

Брюс не выглядел удивленным. 

Бога ради, он выглядел каким угодно: задумчивым, хмурым, немного усталым и порядочно раздраженным, — но не удивленным, и это заставило Кларка немного сбавить обороты. 

По крайней мере, он осторожно закрыл за собой дверь вместо того, чтобы ее захлопнуть. 

— Я не буду это писать, — сказал он, стараясь не думать, как это выглядит с точки зрения людей, не посвященных в тонкости их с Брюсом отношений.

Как выглядит сотрудник, вламывающийся в кабинет своего босса и заявляющий, что не будет исполнять его распоряжение? Как сотрудник, напрашивающийся на увольнение, — Кларк медленно выдохнул и прикинул, не станет ли ему легче, если мысленно посчитать до десяти.

С тех пор, как Брюс купил «Дэйли Плэнет», детские способы вернуть самоконтроль вновь стали для него актуальными.

— Что именно? — безукоризненно вежливо уточнил Брюс.

— Брюса Уэйна обвиняют в сексуальных домогательствах по отношению к сотрудникам «Уэйн Индастриз», — с отвращением процитировал Кларк, заранее предчувствуя ответ.

Брюс скажет, что у него есть причины. Что так нужно и правильно. Что скандал отвлечет внимание обывателей от спровоцированной Виктором аварии в готемской лаборатории С.Т.А.Р. 

Ничто из этого не отменяло глупости, пошлости и дешевизны заголовка, подходящего для какой-нибудь желтой газетенки, а не для «Дэйли Плэнет», черт побери.

— Что тебе не нравится? — спросил Брюс после секундной паузы.

Возле уголка его губ проступила жесткая складка, пальцы чуть заметно дрогнули, на шее, под плотным воротником рубашки, выступил пот. Кларк сделал глубокий вдох и, шагнув вперед, оперся обеими руками о толстую дубовую столешницу.

— Что мне не нравится? — повторил он. — Брюс, я понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно, но я отказываюсь подписываться под этой...

В нос ударило запахом древесины и лака. Кларк опустил взгляд, чуть слышно выругался и поспешно разжал пальцы — из-под его ладоней по гладкому дереву расползались глубокие белые трещины. 

— Я отказываюсь подписываться под этой клеветой, — закончил он, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска.

Взгляд Брюса, казалось, слегка потеплел.

— Ты уверен, что это клевета? — спросил он, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Я в жизни не поверю, что ты способен домогаться своих подчиненных, — хмыкнул Кларк. — Никто из тех, кто тебя хоть немного знает, не поверит.

Брюс склонил голову к плечу, слегка приподнял брови, как будто спрашивая: «Ты уверен?» — и, выдержав некоторую паузу, позвал:

— Кларк.

И Кларк, черт побери, знал этот тон: вкрадчивый, многообещающий, посылающий вниз по позвоночнику приятную дрожь. 

Кларк сглотнул и подавил смутное желание отступить на полшага — то время, когда он подсознательно опасался Брюса, давно прошло, оставив в память о себе смутное, но приятное чувство почти человеческой уязвимости.

— Что? — откликнулся он.

— Ты — мой подчиненный, — в глазах у Брюса плясали ясные, веселые искры.

— И что, ты собираешься меня домогаться? — уточнил Кларк с неловким смешком, одновременно слегка прислушиваясь.

Сотрудники «Плэнет» были, по большей части, на своих местах — Корбин дымил в курилке, Кэт, опоздавшая к утренней планерке, торопливо поднималась по лестнице, Лоис и Джимми задержались в кабинете Пэрри. 

«На два этажа ниже», — подумал Кларк. 

Мысль была многообещающей — он моргнул, сосредотачиваясь, и посмотрел на Брюса: тот поднялся из кресла, слегка ослабил галстук и, поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся так, что у Кларка мгновенно пересохло во рту.

— А ты как думаешь? — спросил он.

Это звучало как обещание.


End file.
